


Of Galra and Eggshells

by AngstyZebra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith, keith hatched from an egg, you cannot persuade me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Keith always knew there was something different about him. He just never thought it would be because of something like this.





	Of Galra and Eggshells

Keith always knew there was something different about him. Something that set him aside from everybody else. Maybe it was why he was dubbed "the loner" of the team. Maybe it had to do with why he felt more at home with the Blade of Marmora than everyone else at the Garrison, more than the other paladins of Voltron.

Keith always knew there was something different about him. But he never expected it to be something like this.

He discovered it after he found his mom. She was working with a rebel group, instantly feeling the need to meet him once she had heard of the human boy working with the Blade of Marmora. When the two of them met, she asked Keith about his father. She asked him things that only his mother and father could possibly know of, leading him to realize that she was indeed his mother.

They were both visiting a small rebel community with the BoM after a particularly tough mission.

When Keith's eyes fell upon what appeared to be large eggshells, he was instantly curious. No, it wasn't just the eggshells that caught his attention, it was the fact that there were purple strands of fur in and around them. He then turned to his mother, who had barely left his side since finding him, and questioned her.

"What's with these?" He asked her, pointing to the shells on the ground.

She looked at him questioningly. "You really don't know? Haven't the Blade taught you anything of your Galra heritage?"

Keith shook his head, anxiously wanting to learn more of what this could mean. His mother was using a serious tone, so he thought it was something bad.

But then she stepped forward and held him at arm's length by the shoulders. "Keith," she began with an amused smile spread wide across her face. This was the first time she had smiled this wide since she met him for the first time. "I kind of... forgot that humans do not lay eggs."

"WHAT?" he shrieked. What could she possibly mean by 'lay eggs'? The Galra weren't reptiles.

"Keith... you were hatched from an egg. This may be difficult to hear but it's true. You are half Galra, after all." She explained as calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

He couldn't believe this. Keith had lived his entire life never knowing that he was hatched. Of course, he came from a fucking egg.

It all made perfect sense now. Being so different from everyone else wasn't just because he was not completely human. It was also because he was brought into the world in a way very different from every other human he has met.

Keith was hatched from an egg.

And he accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a crack fic and I'm not sorry at all... Get it? CRACK fic??? (because eggs crack!!!)


End file.
